Misconceptions
by LovelyLynn92
Summary: The way Klaus courted Caroline really  wasn't what she was expecting.


Disclaimer:** I don not own Vampire Diaries, nor will I likely ever will.**

**I was shocked along with the rest of the fandom at episode 11 when Klaus comes to visit Caroline Being a avid forwood shipper I was shocked and appalled by how much I liked the scene. Then I completely changed teams and now I am one obsessed Klaroline shipper! **

**If Klaus is OOC I apologize I wanted to explore their relationship over a longer time period. Klaus is from the age of chivalry and romance and generally treating ladies with respect. I could totally see Klaus taking his time on seducing Caroline.**

**xxx**

When she woke up the next day and found Klaus' gift she stared at it for a good five minutes before shoving it in her bedside drawer along with Tyler's bracelet.

She also made a vow that boys were stupid and confusing and just idiotic, and she should just stay away from them… and to start seriously considering the fact of joining a convent.

And when she comes home from school to find Tyler's bracelet mysteriously missing, and _his_ bracelet is once again set upon her bedside table in clear sight…

Well she chooses to ignore it.

xxx

The next time she see's him she's running away from some of his hybrids he brought along to try and corner Stefan and retrieve his family.

She keeps running and screams when another wolf jumps out ahead of her, she turns to try and veer off in a different direction, only to have the wolf run by and attack the one behind her.

Not even bothering to stare and wonder she keeps running and doesn't look back.

Later when she's standing by a tree catching her breath she hears a branch snap and she jumps and tries to run only to stop as he enters her line of vision.

He eyes her and frowns.

"That's twice now I've had to save your life love, try and be more careful I'd hate to see such a pretty thing such as you get hurt".

"Technically_ you_ were the reason you had to save me the first time" she scoffs.

His frown turns into a look of bemusement and his eyes twinkle with mirth as he gives a snort and replies with "ah touché".

Next thing she knows he's invading her personal space staring intently into her eyes. He brushes a stray lock of hair and pushes it behind her ear, staring into her eyes with an unreadable expression.

The moment breaks and he's strolling away.

"That bracelet cost a fortune love and I got it with you in mind, you should wear it."

xxx

She's cheering at a football game when she feels his eyes upon her.

She knows because there's a certain way her neck hair raises when he's around, and she can feel the world cloud with meaning and fear and nerves.

The reason she's so nervous around his presence is still otherwise unknown.

Acting nonchalant she turns to wave and scream acting like she's gearing the crowd up, but really she's looking for him.

He's up at the top lounging against the bleachers like it was his throne and not just a bunch of metal mass for the parents and students.

His eyes are upon her and she shivers at the look in them. There's lust and intensity and smugness and superiority, not to mention he's eyeing the too tight uniform that bares her midriff and long legs and she feels like she might as well be naked under his scrutiny.

She quickly turns around again and pretends to ignore that he is so obviously checking her out. She doesn't need to know that his stare is boring into her back. She shivers at the secret thrill she gets.

Later that night she gets a text from an unknown number.

_Cute Uniform ;)_

_xxx_

She's with her friends at Klaus's mysterious ball at the steps of his godforsaken _mansion _when he appears in front of them all.

She feels everyone else tense. She does as well but it's for entirely different reasons.

Klaus looks quite debonair in his tuxedo as he spouts all his doom and gloom. Then his eyes spot her and he stops.

His eyes quirk and she has the sense to step back and thank God she did because he's instantly in front of her again offering his hand to her.

"Caroline my dear you look ravishing allow me to escort you inside".

He ignores everyone's look of shock grabs her hand and leads her inside.

"The bracelet looks marvelous with your dress, you look stunning with it on" he stops to arrange them in a proper waltz position as they arrive in the middle of the floor "I knew it would".

He smirks at her then leans in to whisper into her ear "I'm afraid you won't have any other dance partners here my dear, I've decided I'm much too selfish with you".

They then twirl around on the dance floor in front of the whole town, the fact that he never strays too far from her that night isn't lost on her.

xxx

She's studying for the upcoming ACT trying to look up proper vocab when he coughs politely.

There he is lounging on her bed staring up at her with his trademark devious smirk,

She's quite proud of the fact that she doesn't scream of jump, just looks at him with resignation as if his appearing inside her room is just another everyday thing for the both of them.

She_ isn't_ proud of the fact that she wants to groan because she looks like a slob with her hair in a sloppy ponytail. The fact that she's adorned with sweats and a t-shirt and _son of a bitch_ she's not wearing a bra.

If Klaus notices that tiny miscellaneous detail he doesn't let on. He picks up one of the many practice books she's got on her bed and flips it open amiably.

"There are so many better ways to pass your time love", he replies his eyes not leaving the book.

" I need to study" she replies trying to sound cool and sophisticated but missing by a mile and coming out whiny and petulant.

He chuckles riley and puts down the book to smile at her " Love I'm over a thousand years old, I've seen it all and as much as I must respect the pursuit for higher knowledge and all that jazz, even_ I_ must admit that the ACT is bullshit".

"It's the most used college entrance exam" she objects defensively.

"It's a useless waste of time invented by greedy humans to take your money, make you stress, and is not really an adequate way to test your knowledge and skills for the real world", he replies flippantly.

She shrugs and turns her back on him.

"Yeah but if I get a 29 or 30 I can get a scholarship, it's College is kind of expensive when your mom is a police woman you know".

He's silent for a long time she turns to meet his gaze. He's staring at her with that intense unrecognizable expression like he knows her so completely that she turns back around and tries to concentrate on the article she's reading.

The silence reigns for so long she actually thinks he left until she hears him mutter one word.

"Epitome".

She whips around to stare at him incredulaously "What"?

"Epitome, the very essence of or the culmination or, for example Stefan is the epitome of despair or I'm the very epitome of a sexy badass", he smirks at her then gives her a wink.

She will not laugh. She will not laugh… Damn him!

She lets out a snort and throws her pen at him, he catches it easily and makes a mark in the book.

"Come on now sweetheart I thought you needed this, if you want that nice score we're going to have concentrate now", he says in mock scolding.

She turns around and gives him the finger and quirks "You ass".

"And you love it, now, how about preconscious".

xxx

They're both sitting on her bed just talking. Klaus is next to her they're laying side by side, somewhere in between Klaus takes a hold of her hands and holds them in his.

His touch is gentle and he's smoothing his hands over hers gently tracing patterns idly, Caroline closes her eyes at the soothing sensation and smiles.

There's no rush and they take turns asking each other questions.

She's shocked to learn he has a sweet tooth especially for sour skittles. While he is shocked by the fact that she hates every single movie made by Quintin Tarentino. She admits to him the fact that she doesn't really like fruit.

"Except for chocolate covered strawberries" she amends smoothly.

He chuckles and but doesn't take his eyes off of their intertwined hands. He stares at their hands as if their the most beautiful thing in the world. Caroline stares at him and that feeling of tenderness and desire presses through her at this guy who's just willing to sit and talk with her, who's willing to get to know the real her.

She's falling in love with him.

xxx

The next day Caroline opens her locker to find a package of chocolate covered strawberries in her locker.

His thoughtfulness makes her smile.

xxx

Up until this point Klaus has been the perfect gentleman. He always was respectful and debonair, never taking things to far.

So when Caroline admits to herself she's fallen for this man, this horribly damaged, broken, beautiful man, the way he courts her changes.

It's not a big change, but he isn't as careful about that respectful distance. Oh and he touches her more, a lot more.

He'll stroke her hair when they lay down on her bed having their usual conversations.

When they're standing apart he'll come closer and drag his fingers slowly and sensually up her back, leaving a trail of fire in his wake that makes her bite her lip.

When he leaves he'll hold her close and stare into her eyes before he'll take his hand and brush his thumbs over her lips.

He's still so very subtle but his messages are loud and clear.

He's changing the game, marking the line and making his intentions clear, He'll wait but it won't be long.

He's been patient but his patience can only last so long.

The fact makes her shiver with ecstasy.

xxx

It's late after school. She had cheerleading practice and she's the last one to leave.

It doesn't surprise her to see him leaning against the doors of the school waiting for her.

"Don't you have other stuff to do tonight? Like plotting nefarious deeds, raining misery on others, and other original hybrid stuff", she asks as she fishes for her car keys.

He gives her that smirk that makes her insides curl and replies " nope it seems my schedule of chaos and discord is completely free tonight, so here I am. Besides what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't escort my fair lady to her car".

To match his grandiose words he extends his arm towards her and hooks his elbow around hers and starts the short walk towards her car.

"You know you are right about the whole gentleman thing" Caroline responds when he raises his eyebrows towards her in question.

"Well I was born in the golden age of chivalry".

"I kind of get that, at first I was shocked because of who you were and all that but really your one of the most gentlemanly guys I've ever had the pleasant of meeting", she turns to smile at him as they arrive at her car.

He gently lets go of her arm and turns to look at her, and she takes a step back.

His Beautiful mossy green eyes are to the brink of passion and desire and longing. His eyes make her hair stand on end and liquid heat to spread through her veins and _he hasn't even touched her yet_.

"Well I'm sorry to say Caroline, that I don't exactly feel like acting like a gentleman tonight, I hope you don't disapprove too much of what I'm about to do".

And before she say anything he's in front of her, grabbed her and pressed her against him and pushed her into her car.

She lets out a gasp of surprise before his mouth is on hers kissing her hard, mouth insistent on hers.

She tries to break away a little bit afraid of his tenacity but he gives a low growl and pushes her harder against her car hands moving up and down her spine, massaging away her nerves until she groans and melts against him.

The kiss is rough and wild and passionate and with the way they're going she's glad she doesn't really need to breathe.

She fists her hands into his shirt tongue dueling passionately with his. He slows down and the kiss turns sweet and gentle his hands moving up to cup her face before he separates himself from her.

She collapses against her car her knees buckling and weak, he's forcing himself to stand tall his face held high as he looks up to the sky breathing heavily.

They're flushed and excited and out of breath and it gives her a twinge of satisfaction to know that she's left him like that as he's left her like that.

He takes one final heaving breath before he turns to stare at her his green eyes glittering with male satisfaction at her disheveled state from his kiss.

He leans down and offers her his hand, which she takes gladly and helps her up. He brushes his lips against her forehead and tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

"You should probably go, it's getting pretty late", he murmurs to her.

She nods and goes to open her car door.

As she's buckling herself in he leans down to meet her eyes.

'Have a good night Caroline", she gently kisses her again this one sweet and chaste compared to their passionate one earlier.

He closes the door for her and as she drives home she keeps her eyes on the rearview mirror watching him watching her drive away, mesmerized by the gentle smile that's on his face.

xxx

She's having lunch with Elena and Bonnie chatting pleasantly. Her smile is radiant and it's been to long since she felt this _happy_. She repeatedly fends off questions about her good mood, is it such a crime to actually be happy for once in her life?

Her phone goes off and she looks up to see his number and name flash across her screen before she gets up and tell Elena and Bonnie "I have to take this".

After she's a decent amount of distance from eavesdroppers and prying eyes she answers.

"Hello".

"Hello sweetheart how is your day been today".

His voice is sweeping and melodramatic and she can picture him sitting in one of his favorite leather sofas feet propped up with a scotch in one hand, the phone in the other. The scene playing out in her head is so realistic and likely she rolls her eyes and silently fights off a fit of the giggles.

She answers with a shrug and says "meh, its Friday".

"Ah right Friday, tell me love do you have any plans for tonight"?

"And what if I do", she smirks wanting to tease him just a bit.

"Well cancel them, because I'm taking you out on a date".

Her mouth drops open in shock and she idly wonders if she's entered some parallel universe or something, because, really when does shit like this happen?

"A date", she can't help but question him.

"Yes darling a date, you know, a human custom of courtship where the man offers the woman an evening outside for entertainment. Normally in polite society there'd be a chaperone present but I think we can leave that little detail out don't you think"?

She giggles and replies, " Ok where".

'Somewhere outside of Mystic Falls, I know this fantastic restaurant about an hour away with the greatest white zinfandel I've ever had, and the veal Parmesan is to die for, and wouldn't you know it, we have reservations there."

She rolls her eyes and wonders if he compelled the hostess or had this scheme plotted out for weeks now.

"Oh and Caroline, it's quite a fancy place so you should definitely wear something pretty, like that new red dress in your closet, I've been dying to see you in that".

She grows pale and growls "Klaus have you been looking through my stuff"?

"I've got to go love I've got some important business to attend too, remember I'll pick you up at seven o clock sharp".

"Oh no you don't " she growls.

The line goes dead.

xxx

True to form he arrives to pick her up in a Rolls Royce she didn't even know he owned.

His eye travel up and down her red dress, and he licks his lips and seems speechless. As his jaw drops slightly, he tries to form a sentence, stops then starts again.

"Caroline my dear you look beautiful", his voice is husky and the look he gives her clearly describes his desire to rip the dress off of her and ravish her there on her front porch.

She has to swallow and control her body's desires, indecent exposure is illegal after all, before she smiles demurely at him and allows him to walk her to his car and open the door for her.

He's right about everything of course. The food is delectable and the wine is divine, there's a soft romantic air to the restaurant with candles glowing everywhere.

He has one hand in hers; the other is on her leg tracing and rubbing patterns into her skin.

He doesn't take his hands off of her the entire time at the restaurant.

xxx

After dinner he takes her back to his house to give her a more detailed tour.

Somewhere in between him going on about an old fashioned oil painting he idly strokes the skin of her shoulder blade.

She turns to him and strokes his cheek.

He presses her into the wall and their lips collide with the passion they've been fighting for months now.

His mouth collides with her, his tongue dueling with hers passionately until she breaks away for air, to which he moves to her neck and begins to kiss, bite and suckle on her neck. Completely caught up in the moment she whispers one word.

He immediately stops his ministrations on her neck, much to her disappointment and she groans, he ignores her and stares at her in shock.

"What did you just say"?

He body growls cold and she gets nervous, did she do something wrong? She licks her lips and ducks her face to avoid his gaze.

He's having none of that and bring his hand under her chin and brings her face up to meet his gaze. His hands hold her face in place as she's forced to meet his eyes.

"Caroline what did you just say"?

His voice is urgent his eyes pleading, she licks her lips again takes a deep breath and stares into those mossy green depths as she repeats herself.

"Niklaus".

His eyes go wide in shock, and his grip goes slack. She worries only for a second before his eyes light up with awe and the most beautiful smile she's even seen graces his lips.

His lips attack hers with more force and he breaks away from her, and he leans over to whisper heatedly into her ear "say it again".

His lips are reigning kisses on every inch of her skin and she shivers at the intimacy and whispers "Niklaus".

He growls in pleasure grabs her legs and wraps them around his waist and with a rush of cool air gently deposits her on his bed, before crawling over her.

There's a full minute of passionate kissing and roaming hands before Klaus' hands grip the back of her dress and rips in in half and throws it carelessly to the side.

She breaks the kiss to glare at him, "Klaus", she hisses foregoing saying his preferred name to mutter his given name angrily.

"Ill buy you another one besides, your wearing too many clothes any way", he growls before resuming his task of sucking on her pulse point.

She feels like being angry still but then Klaus somehow manages to remove her bra and he palms her breast and she is lost.

xxx

The next morning she's lying in his arms and he's stroking her hair when he asks her the question.

"What's the place you want to go the most"?

"Thinking of a vacation are we", she smiles lazily.

"I wouldn't mind having a little get away from mystic falls" he turns to nibble on her ear "and I want you to come with me".

She turns to look into his eyes and smiles.

Because after all there's a world of genuine beauty out there, and she want's him to be the one to show it to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed my story<strong>

**Reviews and Criticisms are appreciated**

**Sincerely LovelyLynn92**


End file.
